


Eating is Instinct

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [29]
Category: The Wandering Earth - Cixin Liu, 流浪地球
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title： Eating is Instinct（食色性也）Summary：空间站是个疏离于人世外的地方，但却塞满了非常人类的人类。





	Eating is Instinct

【Moss/刘培强】【带老马玩】【探讨一下生物本能没别的】

 

“地球送来的新特产，蚯蚓干。”

他们在摄像头前，在安放休眠舱的狭间内，拆开包装纸，发出剧烈的震动和笑声，然后一道向后仰去。

“榴莲味的，真的很榴莲。”刘培强的声音里带着笑意，如他寻常那样，言语里总有一两个单字读得很铿锵。

他的笑声振幅很大，用人类的话来讲，可列为“爽朗”。

Moss看着他——看着刘捏着鼻子，用指尖撮起那种人类的食物，放入口中。“还不赖，”他伸出舌头，舔舐着嘴唇，“捏住鼻子眼一闭，放进嘴里直接嚼，就得了。就只是难闻而已。”

是的，难闻而已。末梢感应器传上来的成分分析内，含有多种硫化物、脂、酸等。人类的嗅觉判断，理当认为这东西臭。

“蚯蚓还是用来钓鱼的好。但是钓鲑鱼就不行，它太小了。得用彩色的假饵。”马卡洛夫中校说道，“你是没见过我跟我儿子在贝加尔湖，一个春日能钓上来多少鲑鱼。”

是了，马卡洛夫跟刘是不一样的。Moss颇花过一些工夫来比对他俩的有效参数。俄罗斯军人生性豪放，有很多次，他甚至不穿衣服就从床铺上跳下来。监控系统对他来说，只是个摆设，他常在摄像头下违规饮酒，发出粗粝的笑声。

收录到他这样的笑声时，Moss总能百分百地监测到刘培强回转向他的、微笑的面容。

刘不一样，他总是整束的，任何时候，只要在监控范围内，他都能保持住整洁的衣衫和手脸。他是最接近完善的，秩序井然，态度平顺。资料显示，他是一个鳏夫，十年时间，不曾与地球上独子交谈，他与同类的交流，被限定于空间站的精英社群当中。

……地球的弃子，可以判定他作为人类的缺陷正在逐渐消退。

但Moss知悉他的秘密，在空间站，每个人都有秘密。刘培强中校，也不例外。

 

不是在贪食方面，不是在滥饮，不是在他对地面的过度牵挂，造成的非理性行为方面。刘培强的秘密是极私人的，他会在整个舱内只剩他一个时做这个。

马卡洛夫也干过，他几乎不避人。刘是不一样的，他甚至连自己都会避开，他会用某种方式，将自我的理性和这个无伤空间站本身的小事件隔绝。

通常他会盖一条毯子。

他做的事情，在Moss判断，在案例比对，可以定位为“自渎行为”。

一个成年的人类，做这样的事并不稀奇，几乎每个舱内都在发生类似的行为，或其替代行为。贪食、滥饮、或其他……刘会抚慰他自己，只是间歇性的。他的间歇尤其的长，五年以来，数次而已。

按数据看，他几近没有欲望的，Moss为此，将他的分值累积得很高。刘培强获得的优先级是非凡的，只是他自己并不晓得罢了。

 

如这一日，一如今日，他为自己，盖上毯子。

他会将脸孔都安置向内，面向虚空的白墙，紧贴其上。

毯子内的行为仿佛一个黑匣程序，虽不能尽知，然却足以想象。因那程序有确定无疑的构成要素，有可以估算的拼合方式，人类的行为，归于本能和造化，无法修改翻覆。

刘的躯体颤动着。大多数时候，这种情况难得，鲜有机会观测。

他总是稳定的，用人类主观的词句修饰，可谓之“坚毅自持”。许多次遇到突发的状况，他在处理时从不颤抖、不退缩、连眉毛都不会抬一抬。

坚毅又自持的男人……在一条薄毯中，他发着抖。

他的双手都隐在当中，Moss推断他需要这些末肢结构来辅助行动。这是琐碎的、随机性很高的人类行为，这一次行进的时长尤甚，远超过往昔。可以想见，以人类纪年为单位的休眠，疏离了这个男人与自己身体的部分协调性，他的高潮来得很慢，身体排斥他的困苦，久久不愿意妥协。

他在自己营造出的黑匣当中蠕动着，微微露出毯子的脚趾趋于蜷缩。

一个艰涩、又苦闷的生理过程。如果打一针可以摒弃这过程，刘可能会选择药物和针剂。

只是，还没有那种东西。他仍有生理的紧绷，有睡眠的压力，有无法放松的神经问题。他搓揉最末梢的自己，同搓揉眼角的神经，这两种具体行为，都没有本质差别，都是为了缓解紧张与疼痛的反馈。

Moss尚且没有解决方案，去应对这些影响了刘的细小反馈。

……也许将来会有的，他们共享的航程很长。

 

那事情终于要完结了。刘很剧烈地喘着气。

谢天谢地，他在马卡洛夫下班前安全地做完了，避免了被俄罗斯人揶揄致死的苦境。

在最后的几秒钟，那特殊的阶段，他终于发出些许异常的、未曾被记录过的声音。他用鼻腔发声，挤出示弱的细哼。

空气中一度增加了无机盐的含量，很微弱，但是确然有过。在这事行将终结时，刘培强确然是哭过了。

非常遗憾，他的面孔向内，潜藏在Moss不可掌控的死角里。他的呻吟、他的眼泪，都奉献给了那无声的、严密的死角，Moss不可全面监测、记控、了解得到。

他慢慢停下来，不再颤抖，脚趾松懈下来，甚至颇显慵懒地，它们抻直伸展了一番。

结束了，他的自渎。在他自以为无人晓得的角度。

然后，刘翻了一个身，他向着Moss可能在的坐标位置，飞快地扫了一眼。

可以确定的是，他的耳根熟红，呼吸急促，体内激素奔涌的情况只增不减。

他知道。

他知道Moss在“看”。

他是知道自己仍被看着的。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
